


The more the merrier

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detective Stiles, Established Relationship, Hunter Adam, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lawyer Jackson, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Stiles has a rough day Jackson and Adam help him relax(Still working on my threesome writing hope this is good.)





	The more the merrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



Jackson and Adam moved easily around each other in the kitchen as the prepared dinner. Jackson kissed Adam on the cheek as the werewolf reached past him for a knife. Adam smiled and stirred the pasta in front of him. "You're kind of adorable. You know that?" Adam said as he strained the pasta. "I have my moments." Jackson wrapped his arms around Adam and kissed him long and slow on the lips. Adam reluctantly pulled back "Come on let's finish dinner Stiles will be home soon." As if summoned by his name Stiles came through the front door. 

"I'm home!" Stiles called. Adam and Jackson rolled their eyes in a synchronized fashion. The sound of Stiles keys hitting the bowl near the door was followed by his foot steps. 

Stiles nearly tackled Jackson with a tight hug. Jackson quirked a brow at Adam who just shrugged. "Rough day babe?" Jackson asked holding Stiles close. "Mmmmhmm" Stiles mumbled. Adam wrapped around Stiles from the other side effectively sandwiching them together. "Why don't you go change and we'll have dinner ready for you?" Stiles nodded against Jackson's chest and Adam stepped back.

"Sometimes being a homicide detective sucks." Stiles finally says kissing both his boyfriends on the lips before heading upstairs to change. 

\---

After dinner the three climbed into bed Stiles resting between Jackson's legs with his head played back on the werewolf's chest. Adam knelt between Stiles legs and massaged the tense muscles of his legs with his deft fingers. Stiles let out a content sigh and sank back against Jackson's firm body. "Feel good baby?" Jackson whispered his breath ghosting over Stiles' neck sending a shiver through the detective's body. "Yes" Stiles sighed happily. "Let us help you relax sweetheart." Adam said letting his hands drift closer to the bulge in Stiles' flannel sleep pants.

Stiles nodded and let his boyfriends take care of him Jackson kissed and nipped along Stiles' neck while massaging the knots from his shoulders. Stiles let out little pleased sighs and moans as Jackson rumbled low and comfortingly. Adam slipped Stiles pants off and kissed his way up the sensitive skin of Stiles' inner thighs.

Stiles let out a slight whimper which Jackson silenced with a rough kiss. Stiles threaded his fingers through Jackson's hair giving it a sharp tug drawing a growl from the werewolf. Adam slipped Stiles' boxers off letting his thick uncut cock spring free. Adam grasped the base and slipped his tounge under the foreskin swirling his young around the tip. Stiles shivered and whined into Jackson's mouth. Adam pulled back Stiles foreskin and sucked him hungrily. He threaded his fingers into Adam's hair as Jackson devoured his mouth.

Adam grabbed the lube and slid two fingers into Stiles hole massaging his prostate. "Fuck!" Stiles groaned Jackson slipped his pants down far enough to free his cock and Adam lifted Stiles onto Jackson's lap sliding the werewolf's cock into Stiles' hole. Stiles moaned and bucked fucking himself with Jackson's cock and into Adamsy mouth. "Jax Adam fuck, fuck, fuck'" Stiles cried as he was overwhelmed with sensation Jackson's thick cock hitting his prostate and Adam's excellent mouth driving him wild. "Cum for us baby feed Adam that cum." Jackson growled Stiles whimpered and moaned riding Jackson and fucking into Adam's throat. With a shout Stiles came his hips stuttering and pumping an ample load down Adam's hungry throat. Adam sucked Stiles clean and kissed him deeply. Stiles pulled off Jackson's cock and tuned a heated gaze on Adam. "Ride his cock Adam." Adam slipped of his boxers and sank down on Jackson's cock. Jackson pulled Adam flush against his chest and pistoned into him. Stiles stroked his rapidly hardening cock and watched with a hungry look. "Stiles want both of you." Adam groaned. Stiles nodded lubing his cock generously and sliding in alongside Jackson. Adam shouted in pain and pleasure as he was filled to the brim. Jackson stroked Adam as they both fucked into him. "Oh fuck, I love you both so much, gonna cum." Jackson Gabe Adam a snap couple tugs and his orgasm hit him like a tsunami. He screamed and painted Jackson's chest in ropes of hot white cum. Adam's spasming hole forced another organs out of Stiles which also drove Jackson over the edge. They collapsed into a mass of sweaty tangled limbs panting and sated. Stiles was wrapped up in Jackson and Adam's arms as they all drifted toward sleep.


End file.
